familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stanislav Ivanovich of Kiev (c1290-c1350)
}} Biography Stanislav - the Prince of Kiev at the beginning of the XIV century, which is described in the Belarusian-Lithuanian chronicles of the 16th century of a lengthy edition (Chronicle of the Archaeological Society, Rachinsky, Olshevskaya, Rumiantsevskaya, Evreinovskaya, Bykhovets Chronicle). The question of the historicity of Stanislav is controversial in modern historical science. According to chronicles, the Lithuanian prince Gediminas, defending Germans from Samogitia, began an offensive against the possessions of Prince Stanislav of Kiev, who called to his aid the Prince of Pereyaslavl, Oleg, the Prince of Lutsk Leo and the Prince of Bryansk Roman. The united army of Russian princes was defeated in the Battle on the Irpin River, during which Oleg and Lev were killed. Stanislav and Roman, according to the chronicles, fled to Bryansk, from where Stanislav invited the Prince of Ryazan Ivan Yaroslavich who gave Stanislav his daughter Olga Ivanovna as wife. In Kiev, according to the chronicle, Gediminas placed prince Mindovg Olgimuntovich Olshansky (c1270-c1324) as his deputy. Historiography The Belarusian-Lithuanian chronicles served as a source for the Chronicle of Matej Strykowski , which timed the seizure of Kiev by Gediminas by 1320. In the nineteenth-century Russian historiography, beginning with N.M. Karamzin, the information of the Belarusian-Lithuanian chronicles about the capture of Kiev by Gediminas was traditionally questioned, and the figure of the Kiev prince Stanislav was fictitious. The basis for this was the late nature of the news, the anachronisms contained therein and the contradictions with the sources of the fourteenth century. In our time, arguments against the historicity of Stanislaus were summed up by the Ukrainian historian Elena Rusina. Among other things, she points out that information about the struggle of the Lithuanian prince Gediminas for Kiev land is not confirmed by earlier Belarusian-Lithuanian sources, nor Livonian and Prussian chronicles. News of the capture of Gediminas Kiev in the twenties of the fourteenth century is contradicted by the fact that in the 1330s Prince Fyodor reigned in Kiev. In addition, "Stanislav" is not a typical name for of Russian princes. According to E. Rusina, the legend about the capture of Kiev by Gediminas arose in the 16th century as a justification for the claims of the princes of Olshansky to Kiev . О. Русина. «Київська виправа Гедиміна (текстологічний аспект проблеми)» // Записки Наукового товариства ім. Шевченка, т. 231, Львів, 1996''Русина О. В.'' Студії з історії Києва та Київської землі. — К.: Інститут історії України НАН України, 2005. — 346 с. At the same time, a number of modern historians support the correctitude of the information of the Belarusian-Lithuanian chronicles and recognize the existence of Stanislav. Ukrainian historian Felix Shabuldo, although he considers many events presented by the chronicles as fictitios, in particular, the story about the fate of Stanislav after his flight from Kiev, but in general, he considers the history of the capture of Kiev by Gediminas as authentic, and view Prince Fyodor as Gediminas's protege. In his opinion, after the victory on the Irpin River, Kiev found itself in a peculiar double dependence on the Golden Horde and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, which explains the finding of the Tatar baskak in 1331 in Kiev. In favor of the historicity of Stanislaus, according to F. Shabuldo, the mention in the Lubetsk Synodnik of "Prince Joann Stanislavovich", who apparently lived in the second half of the fourteenth century, speaks. Ф.М. Шабульдо. Земли Юго-Западной Руси в составе Великого княжества Литовського. – К., 1987. Ukrainian historian Leonty Voitovich identifies Stanislaus with the Prince of Terenty mentioned in the Kiev synodik, who belonged to the Putivlian dynasty of the Rurik family, believing the name of Terenty with his baptiptismal name. Prince Terenty was supposedly the brother of Vladimir Ivan Ivanovich, mentioned in the Seversky synodik as the prince of Kiev. Thereforek, L. Voitovich calls Stanislav Stanislav-Terenty Ivanovich. In addition, Voitovich identifies Stanislav of Kiev with Prince Stanislav, mentioned by Athanasius of Kalfofoy among the votaries of the Kiev-Pechersk Lavra .Леонтій Войтович. Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с. Argument in favor of the reality of Prince Stanislaus is largely undermined by the publication of the Vvedensky Synod. Comparing it with other sources suggests that "Ioann Stanislavovich" from the Lubets Synodic is, apparently, an incorrect transfer of the name of Ivan Svyatoslavich from the Kozelsk-Karachev branch of the Rurikovich, and of Stanislav from the list of Athanasius of Kalfofoy who is the son of Vladimir Svyatoslavich.Лаврський альманах. Вип. 18, спецвип. 7: Поменник Введенської церкви в Ближніх печерах Києво-Печерської лаври. Публікація рукописної пам'ятки другої половини XVII ст./упоряд. та вступ. ст. : О.Кузьмук. - 2007, с. 17-19. Notes Category:Princes of Kiev